


So it Begins

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody Hates Paperwork, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Paperwork, tea making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Sorry I suck at titles XDThis is a little fluff one-shot I wrote to bring happy thoughts. Please enjoy!Shout-out to my vod'e who taught me how to use italics and stuff on ao3! Thanks for not laughing at me (too much)!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at titles XD  
> This is a little fluff one-shot I wrote to bring happy thoughts. Please enjoy!  
> Shout-out to my vod'e who taught me how to use italics and stuff on ao3! Thanks for not laughing at me (too much)!

_Whew._ Cody let out a massive sigh of relief. Finally, it was time to relax. Finally, he could take some much needed downtime with his Jetii to catch up on sleep, and cuddles, and peace.

The two officers had just completed all of their duties for the next few rotations, with the ship having entered a long hyperspace jump just a few hours earlier. Until they reached their destination in two weeks time there would be nothing more than the usual routine paperwork for them to complete, leaving a lot of time for things that _weren’t_ solely about the war effort.

Cody stretched out the tense muscles on his back and sighed at the release. He looked around the bridge as he turned off the final datapad. Obi-Wan had left a few minutes ago, leaving Cody and a few of the _vod’e_ on the bridge.

Taking one last glance towards the giant window showing their hyperspace lane, he straightened up and walked toward the doors, giving a brief nod to the night watch.

He swung his arms as he walked, his spirits high despite being thoroughly bone-tired. Soon his plastoid armour would be hanging on its rack. Soon he would be curled in bed beside his beloved. Soon he would be able to unwind from the stress of needing to be constantly _on_ all of the time.

He reached the room that he shared with the general and allowed himself to pause for a moment, an expectant grin lighting up his face. He keyed in the code and stepped inside the room to see…exactly what he did not want to see. He saw his general, his love, sitting at the desk working. His grin gone, Cody rubbed a hand down his face. _This man is determined to work himself to death._ He stood just inside the doorway for a length of time, waiting for the general to look up and notice him, but the man did not so much as stir.

Sighing again Cody lightly cleared his throat.

Obi-Wan jumped in his chair.

“Cody!” He exclaimed. “You almost made me jump.”

Cody raised an eyebrow at that, placing one hand on his hip.

“What? Jedi don’t jump,” Obi-Wan swung his chair around so he could more easily face his commander. “It is undignified.”

“Sure,” Cody winked at him and moved to bend over his shoulder. “And do tell, what nonsense are you working on now?”

Obi-Wan playfully flicked his chest. “If you must know, I’m getting ahead on our supplies order. We need to have it in by tomorrow evening, otherwise there is no guarantee the station will have everything we need.”

Cody wrapped his arms around the general’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. He hummed gently and pushed his face into Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Obi-Wan,” He murmured.

“Yes?” His voice sounded sleepy, which was no wonder considering how little sleep he was running on.

“Let’s do this tomorrow, come to bed now.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and pulled out of Cody’s hold.

“I’m not sleeping until this form is complete.”

Cody sighed yet again. There seemed to be a lot of it going around tonight.

“Very well,” He conceded. “Shall I make you tea?”

A rhetorical question really. He moved to the other side of the room where a small kitchenette lived. He started the process of heating up water and then went to remove his armour, giving each piece a thorough cleaning as he went.

Humming lightly to himself he checked on the water. It still was not close, so he went to the refresher to clean himself off. A short shower and change later and he was ready for bed. With only one exception.

Obi-Wan was still at that damned desk.

He noted that the water was ready for use, so he sped over and quickly made a cup of the general’s favourite brew. He grabbed the generals favourite mug and set out one of his own for a cup of caf later (depending on how long that blasted paperwork took). Humming to himself again, he moved to stand beside the general and reached down to deliver the precious drink.

Obi-Wan didn’t move.

“Hey,” Cody nudged his arm to get his attention. “Obi-Wan?”

He leaned down and inspected his dear more closely. Oh. _Oh._ His general was asleep.

He set down the cup and ever so gently gathered the smaller man into his arms. He made his way over to their bed and slowly deposited him on the mattress, preventing Obi-Wan’s hands from pulling him down as well. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, just the way Obi liked it, and walked back towards the desk.

With a final sigh, he began to complete the blasted paperwork. He took a sip of the tea and got to work. Sleep would just have to wait a little longer.


End file.
